What The Water Gave Me
by kmgproductionz
Summary: Brooke can't seem to keep Klaus off her mind. A sequel to 'He's My Only Savior'


**AN: **_A sequel to my Brooke/Klaus one-shot: 'He's My Only Savior' I hope you all enjoy! _-Kate

* * *

**What The Water Gave Me**

The beautiful necklace that had been left on her front porch almost four months ago hung around her neck, the locket falling on her chest. She had not heard from or seen Kol, the Vampire who had, _what she soon discovered after a trip to the nearest college that studied folklore and mythology, _compelled her. Brooke had read some old stories as well about Vampires. She stayed away from Twilight though, knowing better than to believe that Vampires actually sparkled in the sun, or that they had red eyes. The image of Kols eyes swarm back in her mind though right before he bit her. There _was_ a red in his eyes. But they weren't red the whole time. Before his eyes became monsters, they were a beautiful shade of blue.

The other mans eyes came to her mind causing her to subconsciously touch the locket he gave her. His ice blue eyes. She could not read them. One moment they seemed caring, the other moment they were terrifying. Those bright blue eyes haunted her sleep. Lately they were all she could think of. _Klaus. _His name danced off the tip of her tongue so easily, like she had been saying it her whole life. There was something about him that she just couldn't shake.

Brookes mind swarm with thoughts of other Supernatural creatures and all the other things that might lurk in the dark. If Vampires existed, did that mean Werewolves were real too? What about witches? Did they exist? She knew about Wicca, a religion to a lot of people. But she never believed those people could actually have magical powers. Then again she never believed that there were such things as vampires.

Brooke finally sat herself up, pushing herself out of bed and walked in to her bathroom. She unhooked the chain and set the necklace on the counter as she undressed, opening the glass door and starting up her shower. She examined herself in the mirror, touching where Kol had once bitten her. The marks had healed after Klaus rubbed his blood against the puncture marks but at time Brooke felt like she could still feel them on her neck and wrists.

She shook the thought off and got in to her shower, letting the water run down her head. The water dripped down her body, the room was filled with steam, making it hard to see anything past the glass door of her shower. The water was refreshing. A hot shower in the morning always woke Brooke up and gave her time to simply relax. She closed her eyes and moved forward, lifting her chin so the water would hit her face.

Brooke reached up to where she kept her shampoo, pouring a small amount in her palm. She loved the smell of her shampoo. _Coconut and lavender. _She massaged the shampoo in her hair, making sure to get every inch of hair lathered in shampoo. Brookes mind began to wander when she moved forward, letting the water rinse all the shampoo out. She kept her eyes closed and reached behind her to grab the bath sponge that hung on a hook.

Her hand did not brush the sponge; it was instead gently taken by a hand from behind her. Brooke felt herself being pulled back, pressed against the body of a man. She kept her eyes closed, not scared, but somewhat excited. The man's hand was on top of Brookes, his palm against the top of her hand. He moved their hands together, moving Brookes hand, having her rub herself by hand, his hand guiding where he wanted her to touch. Brooke moaned at the sensation. He then moved her hand up her chest until he brought the delicate hand up. Brooke shivered when she felt lips on her wrist. She leaned in closer to the man, pressing her back into his chest. He dropped her hand and began to roam her body with his own hands. Brooke smiled at the sensation of his hands traveling her body. When he cupped her breasts, Brooke couldn't take it any longer. She turned herself around to face the stranger.

She was greeted with a pair of eye blue eyes. _Klaus. _She breathed out. He nodded slowly before moving forward and capturing her lips with his own. He licked at her lips and Brooke opened her mouth, giving him entrance. His tongue moved with hers and she felt herself falling into a bliss. Their lips danced together, all the while Klaus' hands still moved down her body. They stopped at her backside, gripping her cheeks causing Brooke to gasp in to his mouth. "Klaus," she moaned. He chuckled against her lips.

"Have you missed me, love?" He asked her with a smirk. Brooke nodded. Her eyes were clouded with hunger. She didn't want to speak, she only wanted Klaus' lips on her own. She moved forward and kissed him. She nipped at his lower lip, drawing blood. Brooke smiled when she tasted the copper in her mouth. She found it amusing that Klaus, a vampire, had let her bite him. She licked his lower lip, cleaning the wound with her tongue. Klaus groaned. "You'd make an excellent vampire, Brooke." He whispered in her ear. His lips brushed against her ear, he nipped at her lobe. Brookes hand moved to his shoulders, digging her nails in to his skin when his lips moved to her neck. He licked, kissed, even nibbled at her neck but never drew blood. Brooke had never felt passion like this before. It felt like her entire body was on fire, a million bolts of electricity running from her head to her toes.

She pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him to her naked body. She felt the his breath on her shoulder and then his lips. "Are you mine, Brooke?"

"Yes." She whispered, her nails ran down his back softly.

She felt Klaus lips form in to a smirk on her skin. "Good." He said coolly.

Brooke opened her eyes at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked around. She was alone in the shower. Brooke put her hand to her head and felt suds from her shampoo in it. She hadn't even rinsed her hair yet. Had she imagined that whole thing? But it felt so real.

Brooke stepped forward and in to the water and rinsed her hair quickly before turning the knob of her shower until the water was gone. Brooke opened up the glass door and walked over to where her phone was sitting on the bathroom counter. She looked down at her hands to see they were pruned. How long had she been in the shower?

_Six missed calls. _

"Six? How in the hell…." Brooke looked at the time to see that she had been in the shower for near an hour and a half. The person calling her was her boss. She was forty minutes late to work. Brooke dried herself off quickly and threw her hair in to a bun and ran in to her room and dressed quickly in her silver bootcut jeans and pink backless swing top. She slipped in to her Heda sandals and hurried to the door. She stopped before she could touch the door knob though when she realized she was missing something. Brooke ran back in to the bathroom and picked up her necklace and put it on. Brooke grabbed her phone, purse and car keys and ran out the door.

* * *

He watched her run out of the building to where her car was parked and couldn't help but smirk. She had her phone to her ear, he listened to her apologize over and over again to the person who was on the other line. _I swear, Davis. This is the last straw. When we get in we're going to have a serious discussion on where your future stands with my shop. _The man said to her. He watched as Brooke nodded, apologizing again before hanging up and getting in to her car.

He saw the way her head hung, her forehead pressed against her steering wheel before she sat up and started her car. He had been keeping an eye on her for four months now. He was intrigued by her.

And when Klaus was intrigued by something, he wouldn't let it go.

He daggered Kol when his younger brother threatened to rip out the girls throat the next time he laid eyes on her. Klaus wasn't going to have that. She was beautiful, caring, enchanting. He would keep his brother away from her. He knew though that when his siblings found out he had daggered Kol that they would be angered, perhaps even come after him. But he planned on being long gone before that happened. Long gone and with Brooke at his side.

He zipped through the town with his vampire speed, passing by all the cars going by unnoticed. He ended up in an alley of an old antiques building and fixed his jacket before walking out of the alley and on to the street, making himself presentable.

The doorbell rang and the older man looked up from the back where he stayed behind a counter. "Mornin'." The man greeted him. Klaus walked forward until he stood in front of the old man. "How can I help you?"

Klaus' eyes locked with the mans. "Your employee, Brooke Davis, the one who is running late, you're going to let it go. In fact, she can come in as late as she wants to and you won't complain or threaten her with termination." The old man nodded, hypnotized by Klaus. "You will also give her a raise. She needs a better shower head." Klaus smirked.

"I'll give her a raise."

"Good boy." Klaus smirked. He broke the connection when he heard the bell on the door ring and heard Brookes voice. _Mr. Jones, I'm so sorry. _She said causing Klaus to disappear out the back of the store. He listened in from the alley. _It won't happen again, I swear it! _

"That's alright, Miss Davis. You do a very good job here." The old man said. "In fact, I think it's time we talk about raising your income."

Klaus smirked at his work. _Are you serious? _Brooke replied.

"Yes, I was thinking fifteen dollars extra per hour." The old man suggested. Klaus chuckled at the noise that came out of Brookes mouth. "You deserve it, deary."

"Did you hit your head, Mr. Jones?" She asked.

"You're a silly girl. Come now, do me a favor and take the trash out to the alley, help an old man out?" The old man asked Brooke.

Klaus could hear her heart beat getting closer and ducked out of the alley before she came out the door. "I'll be seeing you soon, Brooke." He said to himself before walking down the street.


End file.
